Spartans of the Anthem
by Salem4ver
Summary: Anthem, a world abandoned by its gods the Shapers. But maybe not quiet. The UNSC Epoch Class Cruiser named "Dawn Calling" crashes on Anthem during an escape from the Fall of Reach. Now in the year 2558, 6 years later since fall of Reach the Infinity picks up the Dawn Calling's distress signal.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

It had to have been a month at best since the events that transpired on the Fore-Runner World called Genesis. Though the UNSC Spartan Fire-Team Osiris was able to delay Cortana's plans to use the Fore-Runner Guardians to—as Cortana put it—, "bring a permanent peace across the galaxy". Though her plans delayed she was able to locate the UNSC Infinity via a Guardian. In response to this, Infinity fled via slip-space. They had no way of fighting the Cortana and her Guardians. And seeing how Cortana's Guardians cut power to the colony they fled Infinity couldn't handle that. Until they found a way of fighting they used slip-space to travel into deep uncharted space for the time being. And since then the transpired events had brought two unlikely teams together. The team that had the only surviving Spartan IIs; Blue Team lead by the legendary Spartan Master Chief John-117 and a Spartan IVs team; Osiris lead by Spartan Jameson Locke. They had meet because Blue Team had gone AWOL and Osiris was ordered to track them down and bring them home.

Captain Thomas Lasky stood on the bridge hunched over the holo-table thinking of their next move. They had been good to avoid Cortana. They doubted that she wasn't tracking them. Cortana wasn't stopping until she got her hands on the Master Chief.

"Captain." Said the ship's AI Roland.

Roland was one of very few AIs that remained to help the humans. No one knew why he stayed but was glad and thankful that he did.

"Yes Roland?"

"I'm picking up a UNSC distress signal from an unknown planet." Roland explains.

Lasky looked at Roland the moment he heard "UNSC distress signal". There was another UNSC ship out here? Lasky wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

"Any chance it's a hoax?"

"Hard to say. I highly doubt that Cortana or the other AIs would fake a UNSC distress signal that is farer than anywhere we have been." Roland said.

"Fair point. Anything else on the ship?"

"Its name is UNSC _Dream Calling_." Replied the AI. "And Fun Fact? The UNSC _Dream Calling_ is one of the ships that was declared KIA during the Fall of Reach because it was never found."

"Any chance of Covenant or the Prometheans being on this planet?" Asked Commander Sarah Palmer.

She had been listening to the conversation attentively while also trying to help Lasky come up with ideas to fight Cortana. She was brought out of her thoughts hearing Roland had discovered the distress signal.

"From my scans, I'm going to say no. But we should be open to the fact that is subject to change." Roland said honestly.

"Okay. Palmer call Blue Team and Osiris for debrief. I want them deployed in the hour." Lasky orders looking at Palmer.

Palmer nods.

Meanwhile Spartan Edward Buck of Fire-Team Osiris sat in his room looking at a picture. He would look at his picture when he was stressed and needed something to anchor him down.

"You okay Buck?" Asked his sparring partner, Fred-104.

"Yeah, just stressed." Buck admitted.

Fred placed a hand on Buck's shoulder looking at the picture and asked him about it. Buck was talking when Locke and Chief came in.

"Oh…and look who decided to grace us with their presence. Locke and the legendary Master Chief." Buck joked getting a smile out of Fred.

Locke rolls his eyes at Buck with a playful smirk. Chief shakes his head. The two leaders asked Buck and Fred for a sparring match. The two agreed. Buck vs. Chief and Locke vs. Fred. The Spartans hear Palmer's voice via the intercom.

"Blue Team and Fire-Team Osiris report to the bridge for debrief. I repeat: Blue Team and Fire-Team Osiris report to the bridge for debrief."

"Finally, we get off this damn ship." Said Buck.

A few minutes later the Spartans arrive on the bridge fully outfitted in her their armor. They stand shoulder to shoulder awaiting Captain Lasky's orders.

"Alright Spartans, we have received a distress signal from a UNSC ship that was declared KIA. After running through all the probabilities possible we have concluded that the distress signal is real. We've tracked the ship called the _Dawn Calling_ to an unknown planet that doesn't seem to have any Covenant or the Prometheans. But keep in mind that might change. If needed the Infinity will catch up with you to build a base there if you find something. Your mission is to use ODST drop pods and investigate the wreckage. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" Said the Spartans in agreement.

Soon the Spartans where dismissed and went to prep themselves. Buck made the comment about Locke and Chief getting into a random fight during the mission. Tanaka and Vale agreed making Locke give them a playful glare. Sometime after Blue Team met up with Osiris by the drop pods.

"Everyone ready?" Asked Chief.

"Ready." Said Osiris.

Everyone walked to their pod and stepped in. This brought back nostalgia for Buck remembering is ODST days. It also brought back memories of Alpha 9. Good times. For Blue Team didn't bring a lot of good memories. It brought memories of being paired up with other Spartans and losing them.

"Combat drop in 10…9…8…7…4…3…2…1… go!" They heard Roland shout.

"What happened to 6 and 5!?" Shouted Buck as their pods dropped.

The pods flew with a great amount of accelerated force like a car on too much nitrous. As the pods flew they saw the planet come into view. It reminded the Spartans of Earth. When the pods entered the atmosphere, the scanners picked up all kinds of things. Mainly human signatures heading to the _Calling_ and a large amount of non-human signatures already around and inside the crash site.

"Are you all getting the same readings?" Asked Tanaka concerned.

"Yeah, that's a lot of possible not friendlies." Said Buck talking about the non-human readings.

"I'm getting human readings heading to the crash site." Said Locke.

"Any UNSC?" Asked Chief.

"Negative." Locke replied.

"What about the non-human signatures? Chances of them being Covenant or Prometheans? Because holy shit that is a lot of them." Asked Buck.

"They might be. But your scanners would have told us if they were." Said Tanaka.

"I'm getting another reading. It's high power. Possible getting unstable." Said Vale. "It's coming from the _Calling_."

"Covenant and Prometheans don't go tinkering with the ships reactors." Said Locke.

"It's not coming from the end of the ship. It's coming from the center of the ship. Looks like a few meters below." Explained Vale.

"On another note…Anyone take a look at the landscape? Because I have to admit it's pretty." Said Kelly.

"Yeah with this view I can see you living here Kelly." Said Fred.

"Looks like the _Calling_ had an okay looking crash." Said Linda having a visual on the _Calling_ as her pod got closer to the ground.

From the looks of it, the _Calling_ had landed with its front buried into the ground. And the ship did look mostly intact. Not a bad crash landing.

"She's right." Said Vale. "Someone had to survive. When was the ship reported KIA. Do we know?"

"According to the file, it was reported MIA after it fled Reach. When it didn't show up they then declared the ship was KIA." Explained Tanaka.

"Approaching the ground." Called Chief.

"Brace for impact!" Added Locke.

One by one the pods landed in close proximity to one another. Expect for Buck. Buck's pod landed in river with a strong current. The pod was taken down the current to a waterfall that gave him a direct very clear path to the _Calling_. As the pod fell down and stuck a landing directly under the waterfall it stopped moving. But Buck dared not get out of his pod. There was a huge two-legged giant walking around. And the pod made a loud sound when it landed which pissed off the giant. It walked around near the pod roaring as if trying to drag the pod out. It had something glowing in its chest. With another roar what looked like a plasma beam came out of the giant's chest. After that the giant walked away. Once the footsteps for farer and farer Buck let go a breath he was holding. As he got out he could hear Locke shouting in his coms.

"Buck report! Buck do you copy?"

"Sorry… I'm still alive." Buck breathed.

"You okay?" Asked Tanaka concerned.

"Yeah, give me a minute. Crap I'm old." Buck gave a half laugh.

"Don't talk like that," began Kelly, "You're only a year older than me, Linda, Fred, and Chief."

"Thanks Kelly. And to explain what happened to me, I crashed my pod into a river somehow. The current took me to a waterfall which I fell down. Then the sound my pod made completely pissed off a giant—yes there are giants here—that released a plasma from its chest. And from my location I have clear path and sight of the _Calling_." Buck explains.

"Alright everyone, regroup on Buck's position double time." Ordered Chief.

"I was thinking on scouting ahead and seeing what the non-humans have done with the _Calling_." Said Buck.

"Buck don't." Order Locke but for Buck all he could hear was static and words that Locke didn't say.

Buck smiled thinking he heard Locke give him the okay and started heading to the _Calling_.

"Okay thanks for permission!" Said Buck.

"Wait I didn't—," Buck hung up before Locke could finish. "say that…"

"He must be in a bad spot." Said Tanaka. "There something in that area messing with our coms. Might be that power reading from the _Calling_."

The Spartans soon find Buck's pod and follow his trail toward the _Calling_. They saw Buck crouched by a large rock. He tired using his scope on his gun to see the entrance he found.

"Buck!" Snapped Locke in a whisper.

"Hi." He said.

"I told you not you check out the _Calling_."

"I'm sorry if I heard the exact opposite through the static and coms." Buck snapped back.

"Okay nevermind, what have you found?" Asked Kelly.

"I've seen those things portal the area a little. They don't go anywhere near this rock." Said Buck.

"Linda use your scope. We need to see what is going on over there." Said Chief.

Linda pulled out her sniper using the scope. She spotted wooden and metal made platforms with same made wood and metal. And the non-humans weren't like anything they had never seen. Linda notice what looked like snipers and saw turrets. And where a lot of guards.

"Okay, there guards just about everywhere. A few snipers on the higher levels. And they have turrets."

"Turrets?" Asked the others making sure they heard that right.

"Yep. They have turrets." Linda confirmed taking another look.

"So, what's the plan?" Asked Tanaka.

"What about those human signatures? Did that ever come over head?" Asked Fred.

"I've got a signal. It's nearby." Said Vale.

That was when they saw something move at top speed. It moved with black streams floating in midair. They then see a massive rose red armored human slam down on the ground. Then another armored figure came it was floating and moving its hand which released lighting it was golden. Then missiles come down on the turrets, destroying them. It colors where blue. The large red one pulled out a shield getting a good running distance before running as fast as it can, ramming the gate open. The gold one flies in after. The black one looks at the blue one saying something before the follow the red and gold one in.

"Now what?" Asked Fred.

"We follow them in. But check your aim, they have human signatures." Chief ordered.

They nodded following the Chief. They inspected the damage the four armored humans caused. This was going to be interesting. That was clear. Now to figure out a way to approach the armored humans without getting into a fight. Just average day for a Spartan.

**A/N: **I have been waiting to do a Anthem crossover since the game came out. So this story has been sitting around for a while. I am working on chapter 2 right now. Well more like revising it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on Spartans of the Anthem:_

_"__I'm picking up a UNSC distress signal from an unknown planet."_

_ "__Oh…and look who decided to grace us with their presence. Locke and the legendary Master Chief."_

_ "__I'm getting human readings heading to the crash site."_

_ "__Okay thanks for permission!"_

_ "__Wait I didn't—say that."_

_ "__What about those human signatures? Did that ever come over head?"_

Chapter two

**Earlier that day:**

A Strider was walking along the ground heading down north. It had been a ten-day trip. The Corvus had ordered that a four-member team of Freelancers head north to figure out the disappearance of their agents as well as figure out why there was such a large Scar presence there. It sounded simple enough but the Freelancers new better. Especially since there where possible signs of a Shaper Relic.

"Rosalyn." Called a voice.

The woman named Rosalyn woke with a yawn from her nap. She brushed her rusted blond hair out of her ocean blue eyes, tying her hair up un a ponytail. She got up stretching her limbs walking down the steps seeing her pit crew standing around her Javelin, the Interceptor.

"The contract is getting fun now." Said Haluk.

"You have the strangest sense of fun." Said Feya shaking her head before she looked at Rosalyn giving her a smile.

Feya was a cyber and a good old friend. She was very talented then any cyber that Rosalyn had meet. And Feya had been given the best education.

"Ah, Rosalyn. Time to get to work." Haluk said with a big voice that made her smile.

Haluk her mentor. He never liked thinking himself as a mentor and was a hard-core Freelancer. Though their relationship had been rocky after the first attempt at the Heart of Rage, they where able to smooth it over and where working to take another shot at the Heart of Rage that leveled Free March.

"Feya said that the Scars have this giant space craft and they have converted it into a temple thinking the craft belonged to the Shapers." Haluk explained.

"Thinking?" Rosalyn asked.

"Yeah, according to the last reports of the Corvus agents that went missing near it, the craft lacks that Shaper flare you could say." Haluk answered.

"Holy shit. Devan is going to be very excited about this mission." Rosalyn said thinking of her teammate that used the Strom Javelin.

Devan was the little scholar of the group. He was a part time arcanist and took on serval missions to study the Shapers, Scars, Titans, Swamp Tyrants, and just anything that wasn't human. And he is also a little on the insane side because he will take a corpse and study it. Once he even did it to a Dominion solider to see if there were any mutations.

"I know, right?" Haluk said loudly and very excited.

Owen walks over, "So who gets cyber duty today?"

"The chair is all yours." Said Feya.

"Yes!" Owen said running over to the chair.

Owen was also a cyber, but he lacked the same education as Feya, but he had a lot of potential and he was a quick learner.

"Piece of cake, right?" Asked Haluk.

They laugh as Rosalyn slips into the interceptor getting ready.

"Good Luck, Rosa!" Haluk said calling her by his nickname.

When Rosalyn was outside on the back end of the strider her teammates joined her. Amalia was in the red colored Colossus. Devan was in the gold colored Storm. And Jackie—as they liked to call him—was in the blue colored Ranger.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Asked Rosalyn in black colored Interceptor.

"Ready." They said.

With Rosalyn taking point they flew off in the direction of the Scar Temple.

"Com check." Called Rosalyn.

"Coms working fine Rosalyn." Said Amalia.

"Copy that Amalia." Said Rosalyn.

"Devan here."

"Jackie is online and ready to kick ass!"

"Owen you there? How is our connection?" Asked Rosalyn.

_"__Connection is good Rosa. Don't need to worry about that. Oh, and Jackie watch your heart rate it's beat is a little high."_ Said Owen.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Jackie said passively.

One thing that Rosalyn found interesting about cybers was that they were telepathic. It came in handy when the Freelancer went underground because the cyber could still help guide them. The Freelancers' engines where starting to overheat. Either land or fly through a waterfall. Rosalyn looked around noticing a waterfall nearby. She flew over to it followed by her team. Once the water hit the engines they were cooled down.

"Alright do we know anything else about this Scar Temple?" Asked Amalia.

"It's actually space craft." Said Devan correcting Amalia.

"Um… am I the only one worried that the aliens that made ship will be wanting it back?" Jackie asked worried.

"Jackie is right, Anthem could be in danger." Rosalyn said.

"I doubt that though. From the images the ship has been stuck like that for years." Said Devan.

"We need to careful either way." Said Amalia. "Only Shapers know what is going on in there."

"Agreed. Let's keep a tight formation." Ordered Rosalyn.

The Freelancers flew closely together in a diamond like formation with Rosalyn coming up the rear, Devan on Amalia's left, which left Jackie on Amalia's right. Amalia was in the front because she outfitted her Javelin to take heavy damage and act as a walking shield. Rosalyn was in the back because her Javelin was outfitted for hit-and-run attacks. Devan and Jackie took the sides because their Javelins where outfitted for support. Then they heard something.

"What is that?" Asked Amalia.

They Freelancers look up at the sky to see eight objects fall out of the sky. The objects landed near the temple that was coming into view.

_"__Whoa… that was incredible!"_ Owen said.

"Looks like the aliens want their ship back. I was right!" Said Jackie.

"Yeah, yeah." Said Devan.

"Should we turn back?" Asked Amalia.

"No, we still need to find those Corvus agents and whatever those things are we can't let them mess with a Shaper relic." Explained Rosalyn.

"Who said anything about a Shaper relic?" Asked Jackie.

"It's the Scar," Began Amalia, "they always have some kind of Shaper relic."

"Good point." Jackie admitted.

The Freelancers landed near the entrance and looked around.

"We need an attack plan." Said Devan.

"Working on it." Said Rosalyn. "Any ideas Amalia?"

"Rosalyn you use your ultimate and rush them. Focus on drawing turret fire and take out whatever Scar you can. I'll fly directly above and slam down. Devan you use your lighting to get any Scar we miss. Jackie use your missiles on the turrets."

"Sounds good. Let's go!" Said Rosalyn.

The Freelancers carry out the plan and works better than they had hoped. Now all that was left was the gate. Amalia backed up and ran a full speed sprint taking the gate down. Devan follows her as Rosalyn and Jackie look at one another before following their friends.

"You both could have waited." Said Jackie.

"Where is the fun in that?" Asked Amalia.

"Okay, Owen what do we got." Rosalyn asked.

_"__Hmm not much. I'm getting a Shaper relic reading. It's coming from the center of the ship. Probably a few meters below."_ Said Owen.

"And looks like I and Amalia were right." Rosalyn said as the boys groaned hearing Owen.

"Too bad there isn't a map." Said Jackie.

"Well there has to be a terminal we can find." Said Devan.

"See where you're getting at but that will be searching blindly either way. And we might not have time if the relic gets out of control." Said Rosalyn.

"And it's too dangerous to spilt up." Said Amalia.

"So, what are we going to do?" Asked Jackie.

Rosalyn thought for a moment.

"For right now the plan is simple, we make our way to the center of the ship. Hopefully we find a terminal along the way." Rosalyn said.

They nodded and started heading deeper into the temple. They faced a lot of Scars while checking out the craft. Devan made notes of what he saw.

"That looks like a terminal." Said Jackie pointing to a circle table.

"Now all we have to do is get it working." Said Amalia.

"Devan see if you can jump start it." Asked Rosalyn.

Devan nodded sending little sparks of lighting into the table. It restarted, and holo-graphic image of the ship appeared.

"Whoa…" Said Jackie and Amalia.

"Okay let's see what we have." Asked Rosalyn.

"Looks like the name of this ship is UNSC _Dream Calling_." Said Devan. "Interesting name for a ship."

"What does UNSC stand for?" Asked Amalia looking at Devan.

"I am not an expert on aliens Amalia." Devan said.

Rosalyn bit her lip seeing the words UNSC. It felt familiar, but she hoped she was wrong. She sighed quietly trying to find a way to the center of the ship. Mainly one of the lower levels.

"Okay Owen did you find that Shaper relic?" Rosalyn said waiting for Owen to hack in.

_"__Not really but based on the map, I can tell you that the relic is under the ship. Given the amount of energy it's releasing it's either really big or getting very unstable."_ Said Owen.

"Shit…" Rosalyn said.

"Those little…!" Amalia groaned making her team laugh.

"I am in total agreement!" Jackie said raising his hand.

"Well let's get a path that can get us down there." Said Devan.

"You do it Devan you have a better memory than the rest of us." Rosalyn remarked.

Devan looked at the map finding a path and mummering something before nodding at the others. The others nodded back following him pass the terminal.

_"__You four do realize that you are being followed right?"_ Owen said.

"Oh, I know." Said Rosalyn quietly. "They aren't Scars or Dominion and if they wanted to kill us they would have done it already."

"Yeah, they sure would have. I guess they want us to clear out all the Scar for them." Said Jackie.

"You know I am very surprised that Dominion isn't here." Said Devan.

"Knowing them they'll show up sooner or later. If they haven't tried already." Said Amalia.

_"__Please be careful Rosa, you're like a sister to me."_

"Thanks Owen. Though we have no blood relations you'll always be my brother." Rosalyn smiled blushing lightly.

The Freelancers followed Devan down the halls fighting against the Scars as they went. They were getting closer. They all could feel the relic's power. They entered the final room that would give them a clear path to the relic and neutralize it. They had a feeling that room was going to be filled of Scars and turrets. But the room was packed. They easily picked out the Corvus agents that went missing. They were sacrificed and butchered. The Freelancers where doing just fine until there was a gun shot. Something had taken out one of the snipers. The fighting stops as eight people in armor coming walking out. The Freelancers look at one another confused. Corvus said nothing about more Freelancers joining them. But they immediately figured that those eight must have the ones that where following them. Which meant they were the ones that fell from the sky.

"Need a hand?" Asked Buck smiling under his helm.

"Spartans engage." Called Chief.

The Spartans attacked the Scars and the turrets. The Freelancers snapped out of their gaze rejoining the fight. Rosalyn jumped up to a platform fighting alongside the light blue one.

_"__What are those Rosa?"_

"No idea Owen but they're tough." Said Rosalyn. "Duck!" She shouted at the Spartan she was helping. The Spartan, Fred, looked at her confused before noticing the throwing star in her hand and ducked allowing Rosalyn to hit her target.

"Impressive." Fred complimented.

"Thanks." She jumped down using her engine to fly over to Devan.

_"__Those things are incredible. They give off a military vibe."_ Said Owen.

"Yeah, yeah Owen. Talk later I'm in the middle of something." Rosalyn said.

"Oh, come on, Rosa!" Said Jackie as he punched the Scar behind her. "He's only curious."

Rosalyn used her hunting rifle kneeling on one knee as she fired at the Scars below her to get them off the Spartan's backs.

"I know that. But I am having trouble concentrating on the battle. No offence Owen."

_"__None taken."_

After what felt like an hour the Scars and the turrets where defeated. The Freelancers looked one another laughing a little leaving the Spartans confused.

"And we can add this as to our collection of "most dangerous contracts"." Said Jackie.

"We haven't even finished the contract." Said Amalia laughing.

"Well if we survive… drinks back at Fort Tarsis are on me." Jackie said pointing his thumb at himself.

"I'll decline like normal. I don't like things that burn." Said Devan.

"Nope. You are going to bar with us weather you like it or not." Said Jackie.

"Enough everyone." Said Rosalyn.

She looks at the Spartans.

"So, what in the name of the Anthem of Creation are you guys?" Asked Rosalyn.

"We are Spartans of the UNSC." Said Chief.

The Freelancers look at one another before looking back at the Spartans.

"What's a Spartan?" Asked Devan.

"What's a UNSC?" Asked Jackie.

"I think introductions will have to wait until after we figure out what that energy reading is." Said Linda.

"Energy reading?" Asked Amalia.

"You must be talking about the Shaper Relic that is below us." Said Devan.

"Shaper Relic?" Asked Kelly confused.

"It's probably Fore-Runner tech." Said Tanaka.

"The hell is a Fore-Runner?" Whispered Amalia to Devan who shrugged.

"Okay, okay. Enough." Groaned Jackie looking up at the ceiling.

"Agreed. Owen just said that the Shaper Relic is getting unstable. We need to neutralize it. Amalia get that door open." Rosalyn ordered.

"You got it Rosa!" She said charging the door.

"Let's get moving." Ordered Rosalyn to her team.

Devan and Jackie nodded following Rosalyn and Amalia leaving the Spartans.

"Wait for us!" Called Buck.

The Spartans top dead in their tracks seeing a pit before them. They look down to see the Freelancers looking up at them.

"Think they're scared?" Asked Jackie.

"We can hear you." Kelly spats at him.

"Well sorry." Jackie said sarcastically.

"Can we learn your names now?" Asked Devan. "I would like to address you by something."

"Let us get down there first." Answered Locke.

One by one the Spartans jumped down using their jets to slow their decent. When they landed the Freelancers walked over to them.

"So, names?" Asked Rosalyn.

"I am Spartan Master Chief Serria-117 leader of Blue Team. And this is my team." Replied Chief gesturing to the three Spartans next to him.

"I am Spartan Kelly-087."

"I am Spartan Fred-104."

"I am Spartan Linda-058."

"I am Spartan Jameson Locke, leader of Fire Team Osiris." Locke gestures to his team.

"I am Spartan Olympia Vale."

"I am Spartan Holly Tanaka."

"I am Spartan Edward Buck."

Rosalyn's heart froze.

_"__Are you okay Rosa?"_ Asked Owen.

"I'm fine." She muttered softly before looking at the Spartans. "You can call me Freelancer Rosalyn. This is my team; that's Freelancer Jackie, Freelancer Devan, and Freelancer Amalia."

"Hi there." Said Jackie.

"It is nice to meet you." Said Amalia.

"You guys come from space, right? What's it like up there? What does UNSC mean?" Devan asked.

"Please excuse Freelancer Devan. He's a scholar with large appetite for studying." Rosalyn explains.

"It's fine." Said Master Chief. "But back on the task on hand, you said the energy reading we picked up was coming from a Shaper Relic. Care to elaborate?"

"Devan." Rosalyn looked at him.

"Our gods the Shapers were to create the world in nine days. But they vanished on the third day. They left all their technology laying around. We call them relics. The Scars are also scholars in the sense they study the relics they find. But the Scars often tamper with the relics causing them to go unstable. Freelancers, like us, make it our job to neutralize these unstable relics." Devan gave a basic summary.

"Freelancer Rosalyn," Fred got her attention. "I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Who is Owen? You were talking to him earlier." Fred said.

"He's a cyber." Rosalyn replied.

"So, he's basically your mission handler?" Asked Linda.

_"__I wouldn't say I am a handler…"_ Said Owen.

"Kind of but not really. I can explain more back at my Strider. Right now, we have a relic to neutralize this relic. Let's move." Ordered Rosalyn.

The Freelancers nod following their leader through the cave. The Spartans tail behind as they smell something. It was not the most pleasant smell.

_"__Oh my, that's… that's a strong smell."_ Said Owen.

"You're telling us Owen." Rosalyn.

"The stench is too much." Said Jackie gagging.

"The hell?" Asked Buck. "It like we walked into a room filled of fart spray."

"I know, god that is strong." Tanaka gags.

"And the Scars do weird shit down here?" Asked Kelly. "This place smells worst then the locker room on the _Commonwealth_."

"Gotta admit that Chief. That was nowhere near was bad." Said Fred.

"Did you admit that I'm right?" Asked Kelly in fake shock.

"No."

"It seemed implied to me." Said Amalia.

"Okay enough leave the poor Spartan alone." Asked Rosalyn knowing that Jackie and Devan would join in.

The group started to see eggs around them. The Freelancers shot the eggs quickly. The Spartans are confused and looked at one another. Why shot the eggs?

"I don't get why you're shooting them." Said Vale.

"There is no telling if these things are ready to hatch or not." Said Devan.

"One time a Freelancer team didn't shoot the eggs and it came back to bite them." Said Amalia. "So, it's more of population control and better safe than sorry."

"And it normally means there might be a Swamp Tyrant somewhere. They lay eggs like the ones we shot." Said Devan.

"Swamp Tyrant?" Asked the Spartans.

"Big spider like creature with three large sacks on its back. Lives in swamp like areas and spits acid." Explained Devan.

The Spartans seem to understand but none of the Freelancers could tell if the Spartans actually did because of the helmets. As the group advanced they noticed mines blocking their way.

"Okay Chief what's the plan?" Asked Linda. "Want me to take them out?"

"Amalia you're up." Said Rosalyn before Chief could answer.

"Right." Amalia pulls out her shield.

Amalia charges as the mines explode. The other Freelancers follow her as the Spartans are in shock.

"You space guys coming?" Asked Jackie who turned back to check on them.

The Spartans snap out of their haze following Jackie as they meet up with the others. They saw the Shaper Relic in the middle of the cave. It was decent size and was growing unstable. Rosalyn noticed turrets and snipers in the higher levels.

"Okay here is the plan," Said Rosalyn as the Spartans caught up. "Me and Devan will handle the top. Amalia and Jackie take the bottom."

"What about the Spartans?" Asked Devan.

"I forgot they were here." Rosalyn smirked getting a laugh out of team.

"Ouch." Said Buck.

"Okay, Spartans… I and Devan are taking on the turrets and the snipers on the top levels. Amalia and Jackie got the bottom. I imagine you guys and spilt up accordingly."

"We can." Said Chief. "Blue Team we are going to assist Freelancer Amalia and Freelancer Jackie. Osiris assist Freelancer Devan and Freelancer Rosalyn."

"Yes sir!"

The group broke off heading to different areas. They caught the Scars off guard. For the Osiris-Rosalyn-Devan team up taking out the turrets was first before the snipers. As for the Blue Team-Jackie-Amalia team up they just laid waste to the Scars. The Freelancers where able to neutralize the relic before anything real bad happened.

"Incredible." Said Vale as she marveled at the relic. "This is nowhere near Fore-Runner."

"She's right. We are looking a completely different alien race." Said Tanaka.

"Yeah, but I don't think reporting this is a very good idea." Said Buck.

"What makes you say that Buck?" Asked Chief.

"I mean we would be more careful than the Scars but, with the Fore-Runners we had Installations places that gave us an idea of what the tech inside did. With the Shapers, the chances of us blowing ourselves up are easier." Buck explains.

The Spartans all nod seeing where Buck is getting at. They didn't know a thing about the Shaper Relics. And with Fore-Runner tech and installations there was at least there was a manual—namely the monitors—when they discovered the tech or installation. They snap their heads hearing a roar coming from somewhere.

"Yeah, that's a Swamp Tyrant." Said Jackie.

"For the love of…" Trailed off Buck.

"Want to kill it?" Asked Devan.

"Sure." Said his team shocking the Spartans.

"Is it just me or are they all thrill seekers?" Asked Buck looking at his fellows.

"Sure, seems that way." Said Kelly.

The Spartans go chasing after the Freelancers as they head deeper into the cave.


End file.
